


In Which Darcy Kisses All the Pain Away

by forthosebelow



Series: Avenger High [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Cutting, F/M, Loki Needs a Hug, Self-Destruction, play grounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosebelow/pseuds/forthosebelow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its what the title says. Plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Darcy Kisses All the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> this is slightly disturbed. and I am sorry

The hand in hers was warm. The pale skin flawless. The fingernails chewed down to stubs. She was used to this hand. This was Loki’s hand. That was the hand that played with her hair, pulled her in closer for a kiss, and held her own. That was a hand that would never hurt her. Darcy smiled down at that hand. And Loki smiled down at her.  
She was the only person that made him smile anymore. The only person he trusted. The only person that got him to take a step back from the edge, the only person that kept him from jumping. That was the only person he would kiss and the only person he had promised never to hurt. So he smiled down at her.  
They were sitting in the playground of a park, feet dangle off the edge by the fireman pole. Darcy was wrapped in his jacket. Her parents were out of town and he didn’t care what his parents thought anymore. “You off in Asgard again?” She teased. He could take teasing from her. He chuckled and captured her other hand with his. His parents had named him Loki because his brother’s name was Thor. And what is Thor without his brother Loki? And that’s what Loki always figured he’d be, Loki brother of Thor. Never just Loki. Or of course there was always Loki the god of evil, mischief, lost causes.   
Darcy was warm and bubbly, she was sarcastic and beautiful. Loki was dark and cold, he was quiet and lean. The park was technically closed but the fence was low and no one cared. The adoption news had come as a shock but the stars were out and things were still; Loki could almost pretend that nothing bad had happened. Almost. He wasn’t really theirs; they had lied to him for his whole life. Darcy leaned her head down against his chest. She loved him for him, not the weakling he was next to his “brother”.   
He felt her slowly push up the sleeve of his long sleeve T-shirt. He couldn’t look at her when she saw them and so he leaned his forehead against the freezing metal. Darcy had made herself promise that she wouldn’t make a sound and so she swallowed. She knew they were there but looking was different. The difference between the pale, pale skin and the red angry lines was shocking. There was so much she wanted to say but none of the words seemed right and she wasn’t sure they’d come out anyways. She kissed them, they tasted like blood but maybe she could kiss all the blood away, make the scars never come, make it look like nothing had ever marred him.  
Her cold lips were a sharp contrast to the burning skin. The kisses were soft and for a moment he thought that maybe she’d be able to kiss all his pains away. She stopped and buried her head in his chest, quiet tears soaking through. “I love you.” She whispered her voice cracking. He nodded into hair. “I love you too.”  
“I’d do anything…”  
“Don’t.” Loki knew what she was going to say. She was going to say that she’d do anything for him to stop hurting himself. She didn’t need to make that promise. The promise to take all his pains away. “Please let me try.” She begged. He shook his head. He could not let her. He could never hurt her like that.   
He stood and pulled her to her feet. It was getting colder and the dew was starting to fall. He pulled her into one of the tunnels where they’d be dry. He put his head in her lap. “Just hold me.”  
“I always will.” She promised  
And wrapped in each others arms, they fell asleep.


End file.
